


Avoiding the Rain

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Modern AU in which Hamlet is avoiding his matchmaking mother





	Avoiding the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Shelter" Challenge

The sudden onset of heavier rain caused the young man to sprint towards the only visible sign of shelter on the promenade. No-one got in his way; most people had already headed into the town when the spots of rain had begun, whilst the hardier ones had simply put up the hoods of their sensible waterproofs and were continuing along the beach.

However, at the same moment the young man reached the awning in front of the ice cream vendor’s stall, another young man dashed in from the opposite end of the promenade, and, both having their heads down, they crashed into each other.

“Take more care!” the second man complained.

“Why don’t you?” the first replied.

“Hamlet?”

“Laertes?”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were swanning around back home?”

“Why aren’t you at uni?”

“’Ere,” a third voice interrupted. “You planning on buying an ice cream or just reminiscing? This awning’s for protection of my customers, not for long lost friends simply to bump into each other.”

Ruefully, Hamlet went over and bought himself a cone. At least the man sold his favourite flavour of mint chocolate, so he had two scoops. Laertes affected to grumble, but Hamlet noticed he didn’t have any difficulty selecting one scoop of chocolate and one of raspberry ripple.

With the stallholder happy, and little risk of getting in the way of any other customers until the rain eased, Hamlet and Laertes resumed their conversation.

“So, what are you doing here?” Laertes asked.

“My uncle is as pompous as ever, Ros and Guildy were constantly under my feet, and mother seems to be under the impression I’m in need of a matchmaker.  I decided I had to get away from it all. And you?”

“Father’s sent someone down to check up on me; see if I’m working as hard as he thinks I should be. The trouble is I’ve changed course and not told him, and I really don’t want him finding out yet.”

“Yeah. I can see that would be a problem. When do you plan telling him?”

“I’ve messaged Ophelia to see if she can prepare the ground for me, but she hasn’t replied. I don’t suppose you’ve heard anything from her?”

Hamlet laughed. “We’ve been keeping out of each other’s way.”

“Why? What’s happened?”

“My mother. Ophelia is her prime candidate as my wife. But there are two very good reasons why that’s not an option.”

“One is that my sister’s got a girlfriend, but what’s the other?”

“I’m gay!”

“Well duh! Doesn’t your mother know?”

“Apparently not. I’d assumed she’d realised when Horatio spent all last summer with me, but it seems not.”

“Where is Horatio now?”

“Back in Wittenberg. The relationship fizzled out.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Do you mean that?” Hamlet was curious at the inflexion in Laertes’ voice.

“Well …”

“You know, at one time I had wondered,” Hamlet began tentatively.

“Hmm,” Laertes began then quickly added, “the rain seems to be stopping. How about we take a stroll along the promenade and maybe discuss this further?”

Hamlet smiled. “I think that’s an excellent idea. And if it does start to rain again there’s a café just off the front where we could stop for lunch.”


End file.
